<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wonder Boys by Epsilon_Stark2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965719">The Wonder Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Stark2000/pseuds/Epsilon_Stark2000'>Epsilon_Stark2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The WCU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Cheating, Dating, Dream Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Slow Burn, Teen Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Young Love, mastrubation, wonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Stark2000/pseuds/Epsilon_Stark2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stars of the Hit Movie Wonder, devolved a very close relationship during the filming of this movie, so now travel back with me to a simpler time 2016 during the filming of Wonder and see how theses  three boys developed an unbreakable bond.<br/>This is a part of the Walker Cinematic Universe<br/>A Prequel Story to Walker Bryant's Gay Awakening</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Gheisar/Bryce Gheisar, Bryce Gheisar/Elle McKinnon, Bryce Gheisar/Noah Jupe/Jacob Tremblay, Jacob Tremblay/Bryce Gheisar, Jacob Tremblay/Elle Mckinnon, Jacob Tremblay/Jaeden Martell, Jacob Tremblay/Noah Jupe, Jacob Tremblay/Summer Davis, Jaeden Martell/Wyatt Oleff/Jack Dylan Grazer/Finn Wolfhard, James A Hughes/Ty Consiglo, Noah Jupe/Bryce Gheisar, Noah Jupe/Elle McKinnon, Noah Jupe/James A. Hughes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The WCU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jacob's Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In The Back of an Uber (October 17th 2020)</p>
<p>Jacob: It was so fun hanging out with Walker and them</p>
<p>Noah: I know right it was so bloody sexy </p>
<p>Bryce: I'm glad we did it dudes</p>
<p>Jacob: It's had me thinking about us and all the struggles we went through to get where we are today</p>
<p>Noah: It was an interesting time for us that is for sure </p>
<p>Bryce: Understatement of the decade </p>
<p>Jacob: (laughs hard) oh it was a weird time </p>
<p>September 1st 2015</p>
<p>Jacob: (reading over a script)</p>
<p>Jaeden: Hey Dude</p>
<p>Jacob: Oh Hi it's a pleasure to meet you, you must be Jaeden! </p>
<p>Jaeden: That's me Jaeden Lieberher, I'm 12 how old are you man </p>
<p>Jacob: I'm this many (hold's up 8 fingers)</p>
<p>Jaeden: Well your talented as shit dude I saw you in room, I'm so excited to film this with you it's crazy your only 8 and already more famous then me </p>
<p>Jacob: Oh I'm sure this will get you noticed in the big leagues</p>
<p>Jaeden: Acting is my passion so I sure hope so </p>
<p>Jacob: I got a feeling the Book of Henry is gonna be huge   </p>
<p>Jaeden: You Sound like Donald Trump (laughs)</p>
<p>Jacob: Who's that </p>
<p>Jaeden: Some Orange man, he's fucking running for President, but he stands zero chance </p>
<p>Jacob: Yeah who'd ever elect an orange celebrity as president....you kinda got a potty mouth</p>
<p>Jaeden: Yeah Little Dude, I know swearing is what older cool kids do </p>
<p>Jacob: Well that's uh fucking awesome (covers his mouth)</p>
<p>Jaeden: You are so adorable (kisses his head) </p>
<p>Jacob: I kind of like cussing </p>
<p>Jaeden: Just don't around the adults they get pissed about it </p>
<p>Jacob: Noted....wanna read the script with me!!!!</p>
<p>Jaeden: Sure (wraps an arm around him) let's read bro </p>
<p>Jacob: Okay!!!! </p>
<p>October 5th 2015</p>
<p>(knock on Jacob's trailer door) </p>
<p>Jacob: Come in!!!</p>
<p>Jaeden: I heard it was someone's birthday!</p>
<p>Jacob: Ohhh Me!! Me!!!!</p>
<p>Jaeden: (embraces him tightly and picks him up) 9 YEARS OLD, bro your gonna be taller than me before I know it </p>
<p>Jacob: Oh I hope so, I hope I'm just as big and strong as you Jae </p>
<p>Jaeden: Jacob, can I ask you something </p>
<p>Jacob: What's up </p>
<p>Jaeden: What's you opinion on girls </p>
<p>Jacob: ANNNOYING AND GROSS</p>
<p>Jaeden: So Annoying, boys are way better right</p>
<p>Jacob: Yeah boys rule (they do a fist bump)</p>
<p>Jaeden: Yeah, would you like to kiss a boy </p>
<p>Jacob: I mean, aren't we supposed to kiss the girls like Henry has a crush on Maddie's character he probably want's to give her kisses</p>
<p>Jaeden: So glad I don't have to kiss her, Jacob I'm what people call Gay </p>
<p>Jacob: Gay, I've heard that term </p>
<p>Jaeden: It means I like boys the way I'm supposed to like girls </p>
<p>Jacob: I don't like girls, am I gay</p>
<p>Jaeden: No your 9 when I was 9 I thought they gross too, but now all my friends are starting to date girls...and I'm jealous cuz I want to go on dates but with them not the girls, Maddie tried to kiss me yesterday</p>
<p>Jacob: What!</p>
<p>Jaeden: She did actually, I hated it so much that's how I know I'm Gay</p>
<p>Jacob: I wanna be Gay!!!</p>
<p>Jaeden: Yeah, I love that enthusiasm  </p>
<p>Jacob: We can be gay together (takes his hand)</p>
<p>Jaeden: Dude your 9</p>
<p>Jacob: andddddd</p>
<p>Jaeden: I could kiss you right now</p>
<p>Jacob: Do it </p>
<p>Jaeden: (kisses him)</p>
<p>Jacob: (kisses him back) </p>
<p>Jaeden: Damn dude you know how to kiss</p>
<p>Jacob: Really </p>
<p>Jaeden: WAYYYY BETTER than Maddie </p>
<p>Jacob: YAY!!!!</p>
<p>Jaeden: Have you ever seen another guy's cock</p>
<p>Jacob: YOU HAVE A CHICKEN!!!</p>
<p>Jaeden: No sorry, Cock is another word for Penis</p>
<p>Jacob: (laughs ) funny word</p>
<p>Jaeden: Have you </p>
<p>Jacob: My Dad I think a few times it's all hairy </p>
<p>Jaeden: Yuck </p>
<p>Jacob: I know right</p>
<p>Jaeden: Mine Ain't like that </p>
<p>Jacob: Oh really </p>
<p>Jaeden: Wanna see </p>
<p>Jacob: Sure!</p>
<p>Jaeden: (pulls down his shorts and let's his 5 inch cock spring free)</p>
<p>Jacob: Woah (stares at it)</p>
<p>Jaeden: You can touch it </p>
<p>Jacob: (does so) it's bigger than my peepee </p>
<p>Jaeden: It will grow especially when you star masturbating</p>
<p> Jacob: What's that </p>
<p>Jaeden: I can teach you </p>
<p>Jacob: Yeah!!</p>
<p>Jaeden: It feels better to be naked (takes off all his clothes)</p>
<p>Jacob: Oh Okay whatever you say Jae (gets naked and sets on the couch next to him) </p>
<p>Jaeden: 3 Inches ain't bad dude</p>
<p>Jacob: I want it to grow though </p>
<p>Jaeden: I see you are already hard that's good </p>
<p>Jacob: What does that mean </p>
<p>Jaeden: It means you are what's called aroused or Turned on, I imagine seeing me like this turned you on </p>
<p>Jacob: Huh, Yeah I think so </p>
<p>Jaeden: So you can make it go away, by doing this (starts jerking his dick) </p>
<p>Jacob: Okay (does as he's told) </p>
<p>Jaeden: Doesn't that feel good dude </p>
<p>Jacob: Kinda weird but yeah!!!</p>
<p>Jaeden: Yeah its so great dude.....here let me help (starts jerking Jacob's dick)</p>
<p>Jacob: I'll help you too (starts jerking Jaeden) </p>
<p>Jaeden: OHHH FUCK YES JACOB</p>
<p>Jacob: I'm doing good</p>
<p>Jaeden: So fucking good, your the first guy to touch my cock </p>
<p>Jacob: Same </p>
<p>Jaeden: feel anything </p>
<p>Jacob: It's a weird tingle (leaks some pee) I peed </p>
<p>Jaeden: (cums)</p>
<p>Jacob: WOAH, why is it White DID I BREAK IT </p>
<p>Jaeden: No Jacob this is called cum</p>
<p>Jacob: (licks it up) tasty </p>
<p>Jaeden: Really (tastes some) hmm yeah it is </p>
<p>Jacob: Why can't I make the white stuff</p>
<p>Jaeden: Too Young Bro this is what makes babies </p>
<p>Jacob: AM I GOING TO GET PREGNANT </p>
<p>Jaeden: No, your a boy you can't plus that's not how babies work you have to cum in this special hole girls have called a vagina </p>
<p>Jacob: and I don't have one </p>
<p>Jaeden: Nope it where your cock is girls don't have those </p>
<p>Jacob: Cool, when do you expect me to start cumming </p>
<p>Jaeden: A year or two I first nutted when I was 11 </p>
<p>Jacob: This was super fun bro </p>
<p>Jaeden: Wanna keep doing things like this </p>
<p>Jacob: Yeah </p>
<p>Jaeden: Good to know </p>
<p>October 31st 2015</p>
<p>(Jacob knocks on Jaeden's trailer) </p>
<p>Jaeden: (answers)</p>
<p>Jacob: Trick or Treat </p>
<p>Jaeden: Bro I don't have any candy </p>
<p>Jacob: That's fine we can just hang out then </p>
<p>(comes in) </p>
<p>Jaeden: Ghost Face huh </p>
<p>Jacob: Pretty cool right (takes of the mask)</p>
<p>Jaeden: Yeah but your so cute without the mask on (kisses his cheek)</p>
<p>Jacob: Thanks, I have a weird question </p>
<p>Jaeden: What's up</p>
<p>Jacob: I overheard Maddie she was talking to her friend Kendall about wanting to give you a Blowjob </p>
<p>Jaeden: Oh really </p>
<p>Jacob: What's that </p>
<p>Jaeden: Um so you know how I jerk you off and you jerk me </p>
<p>Jacob: Yeah </p>
<p>Jaeden: Well another word for that is Handjob </p>
<p>Jacob: Oh</p>
<p>Jaeden: Yeah a blowjob is the same thing except with your mouth </p>
<p>Jacob: Oh uh I can try</p>
<p>Jaeden: You want to give me a blowjob </p>
<p>Jacob: Why not </p>
<p>(they both strip)</p>
<p>Jaeden: This is my first Blowjob </p>
<p>Jacob: I hope I do good </p>
<p>Jaeden: I notice how you sometimes suck on hot dogs before biting, do it just like that just don't bite </p>
<p>Jacob: Got it (he starts sucking) </p>
<p>Jaeden: Damn Tremblay </p>
<p>Jacob: (sucks very good) </p>
<p>Jaeden: Yeah Just like that Jacob, damn your so good at this </p>
<p>Jacob: Thanks </p>
<p>Jaeden: (cums more than ever before in Jacob's mouth)</p>
<p>Jacob: (swallows it all) </p>
<p>Jaeden: you did such a good job </p>
<p>Jacob: Thanks!!!!!</p>
<p>(this relationship counited even after filming wrapped)</p>
<p>April 14th 2016 </p>
<p>(phone rings)</p>
<p>Stephen: Mister Tremblay, This is Stephen Chbosky, the director for film Wonder </p>
<p>Jacob: Yes </p>
<p>Stephen: Congratulations you are Auggie Pullman!  </p>
<p>Jacob: OH MY GOD I AM SO EXCITED I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!!!!</p>
<p>Stephen: And that is exactly why we cast you </p>
<p>Jacob: (hangs ups) Mom, Dad, Erica, Emma I got the part!!!!</p>
<p>(after a celebration) </p>
<p>Jaeden: (knocks)</p>
<p>Jacob: Jaeden!!!!</p>
<p>Jaeden: You got the part!!!!</p>
<p>Jacob: I did</p>
<p>Jaeden: My Man!!! (embraces him tightly)</p>
<p>Jacob: I'm So excited!!!</p>
<p>Jaeden: I just got back from this audition for a Stephen King  book adaptation I guess </p>
<p>Jacob: How do you think you did </p>
<p>Jaeden: I don't know I saw this dude named Finn Wolfhard audition, he's probably gonna get it  </p>
<p>Jacob: I think you will get it!!!</p>
<p>Jaeden: Thanks </p>
<p>June 2nd 2016 </p>
<p>Jaeden: (calls Jacob)</p>
<p>Jacob: What's up Jae</p>
<p>Jaeden: I got the part !!!!!</p>
<p>Jacob: OMG, I'm so happy I'll have to stop by and visit and congratulate you in person sometime</p>
<p>Jaeden: Sounds like a plan </p>
<p>June 15th 2016 </p>
<p>Jacob: (knocks on Jaeden's door)</p>
<p>(it's open) </p>
<p>Jacob: Jaeden (he steps in) </p>
<p>(he notices a pile of clothes leading towards Jaeden's room) </p>
<p>Jacob: Jae???!!!! (goes to his room) </p>
<p>Jaeden: (is in bed with Finn Wolfhard, Jack Dylan Grazer and Wyatt Oleff)</p>
<p>Jacob: (Jaw drops)</p>
<p>Jack: Who's the cutie </p>
<p>Finn: That's Jacob Tremblay </p>
<p>Wyatt: Sup Dude</p>
<p>Jacob: (tears up) what the hell is going on </p>
<p>Jaeden: (goes to him) I'm having a foursome with my co-stars</p>
<p>Jacob: WHAT ABOUT US </p>
<p>Jaeden: Dude, your not my boyfriend, we aren't exclusive </p>
<p>Jacob: I thought what we had was special </p>
<p>Jaeden: Dude your 9, I'm 13 I have needs you  can't fulfil</p>
<p>Jacob: WE ARE THROUGH (runs off crying)</p>
<p>Jaeden: Jacob </p>
<p>Wyatt: Let him go man </p>
<p>Jaeden: I suppose (gets back in bed)</p>
<p>(outside)</p>
<p>Jacob: (breaks down crying) </p>
<p>July 18th 2016 </p>
<p>Jacob: First day of filing (takes a deep breath) I hope everyone is nice</p>
<p>Stephen: Jacob come with me there is someone I want you to meet </p>
<p>(follows him)</p>
<p>Stephen: This is gonna be your on screen bestie </p>
<p>Noah: Hi names Noah </p>
<p>Jacob: Jacob (they shake hands)</p>
<p>Noah: He say's on screen but you know mate I think we could make it off screen as well </p>
<p>Jacob: (smiles) I'd like that a lot </p>
<p>Noah: Me too (smiles)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today is Jacob's 14th Birthday  it's hard to believe he is old enough to operate and automobile! I  hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of my new  book the Wonder Boys, Let me know in the comment section down below, Thanks </p>
<p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Brit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 18th 2016</p><p>Stephen: Well I'll let you two kids chat (leaves)</p><p>Jacob: (takes a seat right next to Noah) </p><p>Noah: I've seen you in The Room, excellent work my friend</p><p>Jacob: Thanks, I wish I could say the same </p><p>Noah: Oh don't worry on it mate, hey can I test my American accent out </p><p>Jacob: Yeah!</p><p>Noah: (clears his throat) I am going to build a big beautiful wall, Wrong, Ghina!</p><p>Jacob: (laughs so hard) NO don't talk like him </p><p>Noah: How about this, Howdy Partner, I fucked my cousin Stacey in he barn while he goats watched </p><p>Jacob: Brooooooo</p><p>Noah: Okay Okay, HEY I'M WALKING HERE BUDDY</p><p>Jacob: Just talk like me man </p><p>Noah: (copies his voice perfectly) Just talk like me man </p><p>Jacob: YES, none of that trump shit </p><p>Noah: Mate, If you elect that man president </p><p>Jacob: He doesn't stand a chance </p><p>Noah: Okay Favorite Movie on 3 </p><p>Jacob: 1</p><p>Noah: 2 </p><p>Both: 3, Empire Strikes Back!</p><p>Jacob: What!!</p><p>Noah: TV Show!</p><p>Both:  Clone Wars!</p><p>Jacob: Dude</p><p>Noah: I think we just became best friends!</p><p>Jacob: Yup (embraces him tightly) </p><p>Noah: You Hug good, mate (embraces him back)</p><p>Bryce: So this is the star of the film huh </p><p>Jacob: Hi I'm Jacob (extends a hand)</p><p>Bryce: You give me Hollywood rich kid vibes</p><p>Jacob: I'm actually Canadian</p><p>Bryce: The Moose fuckers (laughs) </p><p>Ty: Bro I'm Canadian </p><p>Kyle: Yeah</p><p>James: Same!</p><p>Bryce: But your my dudes, this kid thinks he's all that</p><p>Noah: Wanna fuck off you bloody wanker </p><p>Bryce: (mocks him) BLOODY WANKER, WELL HOW ABOUT I SIP MY TEA AND WATCH DOCTOR WHO. </p><p>Noah: Who do you think you are huh </p><p>Bryce: I just want it to be clear there is a pecking order around here and just because you lot have bigger parts then us doesn't make you fucking special I saw The Room btw, It was boring shit (him and his squad walk off laughing) </p><p>Jacob: (gives him the bird) </p><p>Noah: (laughs) Don't let that wanker get under your skin </p><p>Jacob: Yeah </p><p>Noah: He's just jealous </p><p>Jacob: Thanks, I guess your right </p><p>Noah: (embraces him) I know it </p><p>Stephen: Come on everyone, time for the table read </p><p>Jacob: That's our cue man </p><p>Noah: Let's do it! </p><p>(they go)</p><p> </p><p>I hope you guys are enjoying this book so far, let me know in the comment section down below, thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. War Paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 1st 2016</p><p>Jacob: (is sat in his trailer he wants to tell Noah that he's gay but is worried what will happen) Ugh I wish I was still talking to Jaeden, he would know what to do (pulls out his phone)</p><p>(looks at Jaeden's contact)</p><p>Jacob: No he hurt you, we don't need him </p><p>(knock on his door)</p><p>Jacob: Come In </p><p>Izabela Vidvodic: Hey Jacob </p><p>Jacob: Hi Izzy </p><p>Izabela: (she can tell something is up) Something is up</p><p>Jacob: I'm Just worried about something</p><p>Izabela: You can tell me</p><p>Jacob: I'm Gay, and I want to tell Noah, but I am so worried he's gonna hate me </p><p>Izabela: Ohhhhhh (embraces him) Dude, You don't need to worry about it, but if you need help coming out to him, I have a friend who can help you he's actually on set right now want me to go get him </p><p>Jacob: That would be nice</p><p>(she leaves)</p><p>(soon after)</p><p>(knock on his door)</p><p>Jacob: Come in </p><p>(Hayden Byerly enters) </p><p>Hayden: Hey dude </p><p>Jacob: I know you, your Jude!!! on the Fosters WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH CONNOR</p><p>Hayden: (smiles) a fan huh </p><p>Jacob:  Yeah please tell me Connor returns </p><p>Hayden: He won't....me and Gavin had a falling out </p><p>Jacob: Oh no</p><p>Hayden: But this isn't about us no, we are here to talk about your problem </p><p>Jacob: I'm Gay and just don't know if I can tell Noah </p><p>Hayden: You Had no trouble telling me or Izzy</p><p>Jacob: I uh I can't explain that </p><p>Hayden: I think I know what's up, you like Noah don't you </p><p>Jacob: Maybe </p><p>Hayden: (smiles) I felt the same way....about Gavin in fact and you know what helped me this (hands him blue nail polish) </p><p>Jacob: What's this </p><p>Hayden: War Paint </p><p>Jacob: Thanks Hayden, (embraces him tightly) you should be a therapist</p><p>Hayden: Tbh I have always wanted to be a detective </p><p>Jacob: Go for it, but keep acting my man I mean it we need Judicorn </p><p>Hayden: Judicorn ain't going anywhere </p><p>Jacob: I can do this (takes a deep breath)</p><p>(he paint's his nails and strides out of his trailer confidently)</p><p>Ty: (tosses a football) Bryce catch</p><p>Bryce: (catches) Hey Short round Heads up</p><p>Jacob: Um</p><p>Bryce: (tosses him the ball)</p><p>Jacob: (gets hit in the arm) ow</p><p>James: Dude are you okay </p><p>Bryce: (laughs) I said heads up</p><p>Jacob: Here just take the ball (hands it to him)</p><p>Bryce: (notices the nail polish) bro what the hell is this</p><p>Ty: Dude that shits for girls </p><p>Kyle: yeah man </p><p>Bryce: He's probably wearing a bra, show me your tits Jacob (smacks his ass)</p><p>Jacob: Fuck you (runs off)</p><p>(sees Noah)</p><p>Noah: (waves) Hi Mate </p><p>Jacob:(waves right back) </p><p>Elle: (walks up to Noah) Hey Noah</p><p>Noah: Oh Hey Elle How are you doing </p><p>Elle: Oh Okay, I have a question  for you </p><p>Noah: What's up </p><p>Elle: Will you go on a date with me </p><p>Noah: Sure </p><p>Elle: Let's go (takes his hand)</p><p>Noah: Cool, Jacob did you need something</p><p>Jacob: Uh No, Have fun on your date </p><p>Elle: We will (smiles and yanks him away)</p><p>Jacob: I know I won't (breaks down crying)</p><p> </p><p>Poor Jacob nothing is going his way is it </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 8th 2016</p><p>(Noah, walking Elle back to her trailer)</p><p>Elle: Date Number 4</p><p>Noah: Yeah (holding her hand) It was fun </p><p>Elle: It was fun</p><p>Noah: Definitely </p><p>Elle: (plays with her hair) this is me</p><p>Noah: Oh yeah well goodnight</p><p>Elle: (kisses him)</p><p>Noah: (kisses her back)</p><p>Elle: Night, Boyfriend (enters her trailer)</p><p>Noah: Boyfriend huh (smirks) score for Jupe </p><p>(goes to Jacob's Trailer and knocks)</p><p>Jacob: Oh hey Noah, come in</p><p>Noah: Mate guess what </p><p>Jacob: What!</p><p>Noah: Elle is my Girlfriend, she kissed me and called me her boyfriend like its official mate </p><p>Jacob: Oh....</p><p>Noah: What</p><p>Jacob: Nothing, I'm very happy for you dude, uh get that pussy </p><p>Noah: (laughs) yeah pussy....what's pussy </p><p>Jacob: I think its a cool kid term for vagina</p><p>Noah: Oh....did you know she wears a training bra, she's already starting to develop</p><p>Jacob: Oh, That's exciting </p><p>Noah: Well enough bloody talk about me, I heard a rumor mate </p><p>Jacob: What's that </p><p>Noah: Millie likes you </p><p>Jacob: Oh really </p><p>Noah: She and Elle are best friends and they tell each other everything</p><p>Jacob: She's my friend though</p><p>Noah: So, look I think it would be really fun to goon a double date, Millie would so agree I just need a yes from you and me and Elle will do the rest</p><p>Jacob: I, I have never been on a date </p><p>Noah: Don't worry mate I got you (wraps an arm around him) I'm your wingman I got your back </p><p>Jacob: Okay, I'll do it </p><p>Noah: Yes, I bloody love you Jacob (bro hugs him)</p><p>Jacob: mmmm I love you too (still hugging him)</p><p>Noah: Ummm</p><p>Jacob: Sorry </p><p>Noah: It's cool man, Minecraft </p><p>Jacob: Yeah, let's do it </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Ty: James go long (tosses the football to him)</p><p>James: Got it , Kyle heads up (tosses it) </p><p>Kyle: And Bryce (tosses it) </p><p>Bryce: (can't catch it) shit</p><p>Kyle: Da Fuck dude get your head in the game </p><p>Bryce: Sorry, Just a little stiff (winces in pain as he bends over too pick up the ball)</p><p>Ty: You Good</p><p>Bryce: Yeah...It's 10 PM anyway  let's call it a night </p><p>James: Goodnight guys (waves)</p><p>Bryce: Don't be such a fag James </p><p>James: Sorry </p><p>Bryce: (heads for his trailer)</p><p>(he gets in it) </p><p>Bryce:  (tosses the football and struggles to remove his shirt) fucking hell</p><p>(he looks in the mirror and bruises can be seen all up and down his torso) </p><p>Bryce: (thinks back to the belt clashing with his bare back and butt) fuck (just cries)</p><p>(looks at the burn on his chest from a cigarette put out on it)</p><p>Bryce: (wipes his tears) man the fuck up you bitch, I'm tough, I'm a badass, people fear you and that's the way it should be, especially the fags like Jacob, Fear is good, Fear is good. </p><p>(he takes a scolding hot shower before going to bed)</p><p> </p><p>Now are you starting to see why Bryce is a bit of a prick, this is the most serious storyline i have conquered abuse is an all too real thing in this world and it may cause some triggers I encourage you too not read any further if that will happen please be respectful in the comment section down below thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Double Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 12th 2020</p><p>Noah: (doing his hair) How's it look </p><p>Jacob: Good, like always </p><p>Noah: Thanks mate</p><p>Jacob: Why can't we just hang out, no girls </p><p>Noah: We do that on the daily man </p><p>Jacob: I know, it's just nothing let's get this over with</p><p>Noah: Don't treat this like some Ordeal you have to complete </p><p>Jacob: Yeah your right I'm sorry</p><p>Noah: You're nervous I get it I was on my first date too, but guess what I survived and now I gotta girlfriend, maybe you'll get one as well</p><p>Jacob: Maybe </p><p>(knock on the trailer)</p><p>Noah: That's them </p><p>Jacob: (opens the door) Hi girls</p><p>Millie: Hi Jacob</p><p>Elle: Let's go </p><p>Noah: Let's </p><p>(they exit the trailer)</p><p>Bryce: Hey Ladies when the queers start making out with each other, pay me a visit, my dick is bigger and better (laughs hard) </p><p>Jacob: Fuck you Bryce!!!</p><p>Bryce: In your dreams (returns to basketball with the boiz)</p><p>Millie: (takes Jacob's hand)</p><p>Jacob: Oh okay </p><p>(they go to a restaurant) </p><p>Elle: (snuggles up right next to Noah)</p><p>Noah: (wraps an arm around her)</p><p>Millie: (awkwardly sits next to Jacob) </p><p>Jacob: (smiles)</p><p>Millie: (smiles) </p><p>Elle: Noah</p><p>Noah: Yea</p><p>Elle: Make out with me </p><p>Noah: Okay (starts making out with her)</p><p>Elle: (rubs his crotch) </p><p>Noah: (moans her name) </p><p>Elle: (moans his name)</p><p>Jacob: Excuse me (runs outside)</p><p>(Noah and Elle keep making out)</p><p>Millie: Nice Work Guys </p><p>(outside) </p><p>Jacob: (breaks down crying) </p><p>Millie: Jacob </p><p>Jacob: (wipes his tears) sorry </p><p>Millie: No it was weird in there</p><p>Jacob: Yeah, so weird </p><p>Millie: Do they have no boundaries</p><p>Jacob: (laughs) nope apparently not </p><p>Millie: (laughs)</p><p>Jacob: (looks into her eyes)</p><p>Millie: (looks into his eyes)</p><p>Jacob: (kisses her)</p><p>Millie: (kisses him back)</p><p>Jacob: Nice</p><p>Millie: Wanna be my Boyfriend </p><p>Jacob: Sure why not </p><p>Millie: Yay (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Jacob: Yeah, Yay</p><p>(he stares of into the night sky) </p><p> </p><p>Jacob Caved, poor guy stay tuned to find out what happens next </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Abused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TRIGGER WARNING (CONTAINS RAPE)</p><p>August 18th 2016</p><p>Bryce: (sitting in his trailer) Fuck these bruises hurt </p><p>Ty: (enters unannounced) YOOO</p><p>Bryce: Dude, knock </p><p>Ty: Sorry, put on a shirt and come play ball with us </p><p>Bryce: I'm going over lines so fuck off </p><p>(he leaves)</p><p>Bryce: (reads over his lines) </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Mrs. G: Hi sweetie ready to go home for the weekend</p><p>Bryce: Is Blake home </p><p>Mrs. G: Of course </p><p>Bryce: I'd Rather stay here </p><p>Mrs. G: Get Ready too go </p><p>Bryce: (puts on a shirt and grabs his stuff)</p><p>(they go to the car)</p><p>Noah: See ya man</p><p>Jacob: See ya Noah (they bro hug)</p><p>Bryce: (looks at them) Fags (gets in the car) </p><p>( a car ride later)</p><p>Blake: Welcome home for the weekend little bro (caresses his cheek)</p><p>Bryce: Leave me the hell alone (goes to his room)</p><p>Mrs. G: You know he's being so sensitive since your dad left </p><p>Blake: He's a turd don't worry he'll respect me </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Bryce: (working out in their home gym) Got to get big and strong </p><p>Blake: and just why is that huh</p><p>Bryce: UM</p><p>Blake: What are you doing in my gym </p><p>Bryce: IT'S OURS</p><p>Blake: (slaps him hard) wrong</p><p>Bryce: FUCK YOU!!!</p><p>Blake: (shoves him to the ground) that's it bitch (starts beating him up)</p><p>Bryce: (fights back)</p><p>Blake: (pulls down his pants) if you struggle it will be worse for you (rips  Bryce's shorts off) </p><p>Bryce: PLEASE STOP </p><p>Blake: Keep struggling, It's  turn one (rams his 5 inch cock in Bryce's ass) </p><p>Bryce: (SCREAMS IN PAIN) HELP PLEASE!!!!</p><p>Blake: (gag's him) </p><p>Mrs. G: (Looks in)</p><p>Bryce: (tries to say mommy help)</p><p>Mrs. G: (just leaves)</p><p>Blake: (starts thrusting in and out that's right Brycey she doesn't give a shit learn to love this dick </p><p>Bryce: (just cries as he is being rapped) </p><p>Blake: mmmm your so tight </p><p>Bryce: (spits out the gag) PLEASE </p><p>Blake: WHEN I CUM </p><p>Bryce: FUCKING CUM THEN </p><p>Blake: (cums) Hey Bryce </p><p>Bryce: (crying what) </p><p>Blake: (knocks him out)</p><p>Bryce: (faints)</p><p>(later)</p><p>Bryce: (wakes up in the gym) He's gone good</p><p>(feels a weird pain on his chest)</p><p>Bryce: What the hell (looks in the mirror Blake Carved his name on his lower torso) ugh at least it's small (in immense pain he puts his shirt back on) Fear is the way (tears run down his face) FEAR IS THE WAY AND THOSE FAGS WILL LEARN THAT!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Poor Bryce</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Performance Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 30th 2016</p><p>Noah: (knock on Jacob's Trailer)</p><p>Jacob: What's up dude</p><p>Noah: Not much, so I have news </p><p>Jacob: What's up </p><p>Noah: Elle isn't feeling great she cancelled our date</p><p>Jacob: Dude, that sucks it was gonna be a double </p><p>Noah: Just take Millie spend time with her alone</p><p>Jacob: I mean that can be fun </p><p>Noah: Just Use Protection man (laughs)</p><p>Jacob; WOAH, I'm 9 I am not fucking her anytime soon (laughs)</p><p>Noah: You say that now (laughs)</p><p>Jacob: It is just over a month until my 10th (laughs) </p><p>Noah: Hell Yeah</p><p>Millie: You Ready Jacob</p><p>Jacob: Yeah guess it will be just us </p><p>Millie: Oh yay (takes his hand)</p><p>Jacob: Bye Noah </p><p>(they leave)</p><p>Noah: (takes a deep breath) here we go </p><p>(heads to Elle's trailer and Knocks) </p><p>Elle: (wearing just her t-shirt and panties) come in </p><p>Noah: I told them </p><p>Elle: Excellent shall we begin </p><p>Noah: Uh Yeah (they sit on the couch)</p><p>Elle: (takes his shirt off for him and starts making out with him)</p><p>Noah: mmmm Elle </p><p>Elle: Noah your such a good kisser </p><p>Noah: Bloody right I am </p><p>Elle: Yes take charge </p><p>Noah: (gets on top off her and grind his crotch to hers as they make out passionately)</p><p>Elle: (removes her T-shirt)</p><p>Noah: (grabs her tiny petite breasts)</p><p>Elle: Why aren't you hard yet</p><p>Noah: Uh I don't know </p><p>Elle: Here Let me (pulls his pants down and starts sucking his soft cock) </p><p>Noah: mmmm that is good.....(but not great he thinks)</p><p>Elle: mmmm now we are getting somewhere (he's getting slightly hard)</p><p>Noah: It would Appear so </p><p>Elle: mmmm so tasty </p><p>Noah: You think so </p><p>Elle: mmm (starts deepthroating him) </p><p>Noah: (get's fully hard but its a weak hard on) </p><p>Elle: There we go now I can get the juices I yern for </p><p>Noah: Uh Yeah </p><p>(1 hour later)</p><p>Elle: (spits out his dick) ARE YOU GOING TO CUM</p><p>Noah: Stop pressuring me!!!!!! It's not easy </p><p>Elle: ugh look it went soft </p><p>Noah: Suck it more... that will</p><p>Elle: GET OUT, I don't want to see you right now </p><p>Noah: Elle</p><p>Elle: OUT (kicks him out and throws his clothes at him and proceeds to look her trailer door)</p><p>Noah: Fucking Wonderful  (pulls his shorts on)</p><p>James: Noah, are you okay dude</p><p>Noah: Yeah I guess, gonna bully me </p><p>James: No, that's Bryce's thing and he's been a dick to all of us lately</p><p>Noah: Cool, wanna play Minecraft??!</p><p>James: OMG YES LET'S GO</p><p>Noah: Fuck yeah Mate (they run to his trailer) </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Bryce: at least he's not bruising me as bad, it's more mental than physical except my asshole stings like a bitch</p><p>(knock on his trailer door)</p><p>Bryce: Fucking Hell (answers) what </p><p>Elle: Hey Bryce....you mentioned being a real man </p><p>Bryce: Yeah I did</p><p>Elle: (kisses him)</p><p>Bryce: (kisses her back)</p><p>Elle: Prove it </p><p>Bryce: (smirks and pulls her in and locks the door behind him) </p><p> </p><p>Noah couldn't do it poor dude, maybe he's better off stay tuned to see what happens next, thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cheaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 31st 2016 </p><p>Elle: (awakens in Bryce's warm embrace)</p><p>Bryce: Morning Sexy </p><p>Elle: Morning Babe, I think I'm ready for round 8!!!</p><p>Bryce: Hell yeah you are (rams his cock in her) </p><p>Elle: mmmmm Yes daddy </p><p>Bryce: That's fucking right (starts fucking her hard)</p><p>Elle: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm</p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Noah: (wakes up James fell asleep on his lap) </p><p>James: (sleeping peacefully)</p><p>Noah: He's pretty bloody cute....maybe Bryce is right maybe I am a fa I mean him lying here shirtless (rubs his back) get's me harder than Elle ever could </p><p>James: (wakes up) did you say something</p><p>Noah: No, Nothing you fell asleep playing with me </p><p>James: Oh sorry </p><p>Noah: No it's okay, I didn't bloody mind at all mate </p><p>James: (notices his hard on) I'm sure you didn't </p><p>Noah: What are you on about mate </p><p>James: (sits on Noah's lap)</p><p>Noah: (moans) James </p><p>James: (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Noah: (kisses him back)</p><p>James: This is the reason you couldn't cum for Elle (starts hickeying him) your a queer like myself </p><p>Noah: awe yeah.....wait but Bryce </p><p>James: Doesn't have to fucking control my life I want you Noah Jupe</p><p>Noah: Yeah James....I'm certain you can make me cum </p><p> James: Well only one way to find out (pulls down Noah's pants letting his 5 inch cock spring free) look at that big boy </p><p>Noah: Yeah I'm pretty bloody proud of it </p><p>James: (starts deepthroating him)</p><p>Noah: Oh Holy shit this is way better </p><p>James: Mhm it just takes the right person </p><p>Noah: It would appear so </p><p>James: mmmmm so fucking tasty </p><p>Noah: Is it really </p><p>James: mhm Better than Ty not as big though oh yeah Ty is gay too</p><p>Noah: Shit man, I feel it </p><p>James: In my mouth please I want it all of it </p><p>Noah: (shoots his load into James's Mouth) </p><p>James: (swallows every last drop) </p><p>Noah: Wow</p><p>James: Wow is right </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Jacob: I can't believe we stayed out all night</p><p>Millie: I know, but I'm exhausted, this is my trailer </p><p>Jacob: Well sleep well (kisses her)</p><p>Millie: (kisses him back) </p><p>Jacob: (starts making out with her) </p><p>Millie: Want to sleep with me </p><p>Jacob: Sure </p><p>(they go in her trailer)</p><p>Millie: (strips down to a bikini) </p><p>Jacob: (strips down to his tighty whities) </p><p>(they get in the bed Jacob pulls her into his embrace and they fall asleep making out)</p><p> </p><p>Our Boys are getting some Action aren't they, stay tuned to see what happens next</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. V-Card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 15th 2016</p><p>Jacob: (in his trailer making out with Millie in just their undergarments as they have done a lot)</p><p>Millie: Jacob</p><p>Jacob: Yeah Babe </p><p>Millie: I think we should have sex </p><p>Jacob: Oh, uh yeah I think you are probably right we have been dating for a month</p><p>Millie: (strips nude and lies in the bed)</p><p>Jacob: (removes his underwear and gets in the bed with her and they resume making out)</p><p>Millie: Jacob</p><p>Jacob: Yeah</p><p>Millie: Fuck me </p><p>Jacob: How do I uh do that </p><p>Millie: (rubs her pussy) stick it in here </p><p>Jacob: uh okay (sticks it in) that feels nice </p><p>Millie: mmm yeah....I don't know what do from  here it kinda hurts </p><p>Jacob: Sorry...I think I'm supposed to thrust (starts thrusting)</p><p>Millie: Yeah that feels right </p><p>Jacob: It feels amazing </p><p>(5 Hours Later)</p><p>Jacob: FUCKKKK (he cums for the first time ever) I DID IT I CUMMED </p><p>Millie: You did!</p><p>Jacob: YEAH I'M STRAIGHT I FUCKED A GIRL AND I DONE  GOOD TAKE THAT BRYCE </p><p>Millie: (just laughs)  you did do good</p><p>Jacob: (pulls her into his embrace) I love you so much</p><p>Millie: I love you too </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Noah: (in his trailer with Elle they are both on their phones)</p><p>Elle: (sexting Bryce) mmm yes baby </p><p>Noah: What was that </p><p>Elle: Oh Nothing </p><p>Noah: (get's a flirty text from James) Awee</p><p>Elle: What </p><p>Noah:  Nothing....what are we doing here </p><p>Elle: Uh dating </p><p>Noah: I think we should try to have sex...vaginal sex </p><p>Elle: Okay </p><p>Noah: Yeah because I'm a hetrosexual male who enjoys vagina</p><p> Elle: (strips) well fuck me then </p><p>Noah: (strips and just thinks of James and gets hard)</p><p>Elle: Wow that was quick</p><p>Noah: Yup because I'm HETROSEXUAL (starts eating her out)</p><p>Elle: Oh shit Noah where did you learn to do that </p><p>Noah: (thinks to himself James) Porn Hub </p><p>Elle: Well don't stop </p><p>Noah: resumes eating her out </p><p>Elle: Yes Bry....Noah fuck Me </p><p>Noah: You got it Ja...Elle (he sticks it in her he feels himself going soft)</p><p>(thinks back)</p><p>James: Awe Yeah Fuck me Noah</p><p>Noah: (rams it in his ass) awe yeah</p><p>(present  day)</p><p>Noah: (rehardens and starts thrusting in and out) </p><p>James: Harder Daddy</p><p>Noah: Yes daddy....uh Girl </p><p>Elle: Just Harder </p><p>Noah: (goes harder) </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Noah: (cums in her) awe yes</p><p>Elle: Mmm yes I love your cum so much Bryce</p><p>Noah: What did you just say</p><p>Elle: Um </p><p>Noah: You've been having sex with Bryce!!</p><p>Elle: I  NEEDED A REAL MAN, but now you got their I'm done with him </p><p>Noah: No, we are through get the hell out of my trailer and never return </p><p>Elle: Fine I want a round two I'm gonna go see Bryce!! (storms off)</p><p>Noah: Hetrosexual I like pussy that was fun ugh I need my James (runs to his trailer) </p><p>(he knocks) </p><p>(no answer)</p><p>Noah: Hello (its open) um James I'm coming in </p><p>(He enters)</p><p>James: Oh Yes Harder Ty, Harder </p><p>Ty: Yes my love (he goes harder) </p><p>Noah: Um</p><p>James: Yo Noah, Join us he's gay too </p><p>Ty: Awesome, yeah join us </p><p>Noah: I'm good </p><p>James: Suit yourself</p><p>Noah: (runs out holding back tears) </p><p>(he runs to his trailer and locks it) </p><p>Noah: I'm Just bloody Useless (breaks down crying) </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Bryce: (fucking Elle hard) he actually came inside you </p><p>Elle: and he was so hurt when I said your name, but whatever we can be official now (kisses him)</p><p>Bryce: (kisses her back) hold up you think I like you</p><p>Elle: Well yeah</p><p>Bryce: Your an annoying bitch, I just like fucking you too shut your bitch ass up </p><p>Elle: (slaps him hard)</p><p>Bryce: Ahhhh (falls to the ground and shakes a bit) </p><p>Elle: (grabs her clothes and runs off)</p><p>Bryce: Don't hurt me please Blake (breaks down crying in a little ball)</p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Jacob: I really enjoyed having sex with you</p><p>Millie: Me too </p><p>Jacob: Same time tomorrow</p><p>Millie: You know it </p><p>Jacob: Dope (kisses her)</p><p>Millie: (kisses him back) </p><p> </p><p>Well Jacob has lost his V-card too a girl nonetheless, is he truly straight or is this just a temporary thing, considering this a prequel I think y'all know what's up, still stay tuned  </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Coming Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 25th 2016</p><p>Noah: (listening too his voicemail's)</p><p>Elle: (crying hard) I'M SORRY TAKE BE BACK NOAH </p><p>Noah: and delete (deletes the message) </p><p>(knock on his trailer door)</p><p>Noah: Fuck off Elle!!!</p><p>Jacob: It's me!!!!</p><p>Noah: Oh Come in </p><p>Jacob: (sits next too him) It's been a few weeks since we really hung out </p><p>Noah: Your Happy with Millie, I just decided to stay out of the way, just because my relationship failed it doesn't mean I want yours too </p><p>Jacob: We have had sex 5 Times </p><p>Noah: Wow, me and Elle only did it once and when she said Bryce...that was it </p><p>Jacob: That was fucked up man </p><p>Noah: It was, but it helped me see the real her and the real me </p><p>Jacob: What do you mean bye that </p><p>Noah: Jacob...I don't like girl</p><p>Jacob: Oh </p><p>Noah: I'm Gay man </p><p>Jacob: (shocked) oh....uh who do you like </p><p>Noah: James....we fooled around I thought we had something but he just fools around with Ty a lot too and probably Kyle I was just another cock to suck </p><p>Jacob: I don't really know what too say....except (embraces him) I don't find it weird that your gay not even the slightest bit because......because </p><p>Noah: Because</p><p>Jacob: Uh Jaeden from Book of Henry he was Gay too </p><p>Noah: Oh Cool (hugs Jacob) Thanks for being the supportive best friend </p><p>Millie: Ready for our Date</p><p>Jacob:  UH yeah....and Noah go talk to him</p><p>Noah: You think I should </p><p>Jacob: (sighs) Yes Millie let's go </p><p>(they leave in a hurry)</p><p>Noah: I can do this (sees the four outside playing football) I can do this (steps outside) </p><p>Bryce: Look what the cat dragged in a queer </p><p>Kyle: (laughs hard)</p><p>(Ty and James just look at each other and then at Noah)</p><p>Noah: James (walks right up to him)</p><p>Bryce: Do you mind fag </p><p>Noah: (kisses him passionately)</p><p>James: (kisses him back)</p><p>Bryce: (speechless) </p><p>James: (smiles) Noah...what was </p><p>Noah: (starts dragging him)</p><p>James: Where are we going </p><p>Noah: TOO HAVE SEX </p><p>James: Okay! </p><p>(they go in the trailer)</p><p>Kyle: Disgusting </p><p>Ty: Will you just shut up, Bryce keep your damn comments to yourself </p><p>Bryce: (drops the ball and goes to his trailer) </p><p>(in his trailer) </p><p>Bryce: (looks at himself in the mirror) they are actually gay....I don't know what too think .....fear is the way....yeah they can be gay all they like but I will make it my mission to make their queer lives miserable the same way BLAKE MAKES MINE  A LIVING HELL (smashes the mirror cutting up his hand and he just breaks down crying) Fear is the Way</p><p> </p><p>Well things are happening aren't they  stay tuned for more</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Jacob's Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 1st 2016</p><p>Jacob: (fucking Millie) </p><p>Millie: mmmm Yes Jacob </p><p>Jacob: (cums) that was fun I guess </p><p>Millie: You Guess??</p><p>Jacob: I mean Yes I really enjoyed it </p><p>Millie: Good well I have a few days off so we will just have to text </p><p>Jacob: Okay (kisses her passionately)</p><p>(she leaves)</p><p>Noah: (throws a rock at the window) </p><p>Jacob: What the hell (pulls on a pair of shorts and runs outside)</p><p>Noah: (is shirtless on a white stallion) My Prince Jacob Tremblay (extends his hand) </p><p>Jacob: (takes it) </p><p>Noah: (pulls him onto the stallion)  Jacob Tremblay (kisses him extremely passionately) </p><p>Jacob: Oh Noah I am in love with you I have been since the moment we met </p><p>Noah: Same my Prince (starts making out with him) </p><p>Jacob: Marry Me </p><p>Noah: Of course </p><p>Bryce: Fucking Fags </p><p>Noah: (pulls a sword of his back and beheads Bryce)</p><p>Bryce's Head: Awe Man I'm just a homophobe I don't deserve to die! </p><p>(the horse squashes his head like a watermelon)</p><p>Noah: (SINGING) I'VE BEEN DREAMING OF TRUE LOVE'S KISS AND PRINCE I'M HOPING COMES WITH THIS  </p><p>Jacob: That's what brings ever aftering so happy! </p><p>Noah:  That's reason we need lips so much, for lips are the only things that touch!!</p><p>Jacob: So to spend a life of endless bliss, just find who you love through true love's kiss </p><p>Both: THROUGH TRUE LOVES KISS (they kiss passionately and run off into the sunset) </p><p>AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END!!!!!!!!</p><p>Stephen: Earth to Jacob!!!!!!</p><p>Jacob: (snaps out of it) huh </p><p>Stephen: Your due to be in full makeup in 4 hours get to it </p><p>Jacob: right....(walking towards the makeup trailer)</p><p>(starts singing)</p><p>Jacob: THROUGH TRUE LOVE'S KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Bryce: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! </p><p>Jacob: (sighs) dream over  (he heads to make up)</p><p> </p><p>That was a chapter, let me know thoughts in the comment section down below, thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Jacob Hits Double Digits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 5th 2016</p><p>Jacob: (wakes up)</p><p>Millie: (sleeping nude next to him) </p><p>Jacob: 10 years old (looks at himself in the mirror) I don't look any older </p><p>Millie: Happy Birthday big daddy (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Jacob: (kisses her back)</p><p>Millie: (starts making out with him) </p><p>Jacob: (moans in pleasure) </p><p>Millie: (drops to her knees and starts sucking) </p><p>Jacob: Oh Hell Yes </p><p>Noah: (deepthroating him) like that daddy</p><p>Jacob: (screams)</p><p>Millie: Sorry did I bite it </p><p>Jacob: No, I just (starts getting dressed) I can't do this </p><p>Millie: We have been doing this for weeks </p><p>Jacob: I Liked it I did....but get dressed please </p><p>(she does and sits next to him) </p><p>Jacob: I loved hanging out with you and sex is really fun, your pussy is super tight and warm....but I never loved having sex....because I don't love you</p><p>Millie: (tearing up) what </p><p>Jacob: Because I can't....I can't ever love you like most guys can</p><p>Millie: WHYYYY</p><p>Jacob: Because I'm Gay</p><p>Millie: What</p><p>Jacob: and I'm in love with Noah </p><p>Millie: I feel like an idiot </p><p>Jacob: Millie, I'm sorry </p><p>Millie: Next time you dump someone you could be nice about it don't string them along just cut the cord (leaves) </p><p>Jacob: (takes a deep breath) now for the hard part (exits his trailer)</p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>James: Damn Noah, you are so good with your tongue</p><p>Noah: Thanks, James....I don't want  to be friends with benefits</p><p>James: Okay we can be Chums who make each other Cum!! </p><p>Noah: James I want to date you proper </p><p>James: Ty</p><p>Noah: Will get over it </p><p>James: Okay....we can date </p><p>Noah: Really!!!!</p><p>James: Yes!!! (kisses him)</p><p>Noah: I'm so excited!!!!</p><p>(knock on the door)</p><p>Noah: (covers them with a blanket) come in </p><p>Jacob: Oh I</p><p>Noah: It's fine....dude guess what he said yes </p><p>Jacob: TOO???</p><p>James: He's my boyfriend now (kisses him)</p><p>Jacob: Oh </p><p>Noah: Omg bro Happy Birthday </p><p>Jacob: Thanks </p><p>Noah: James babe get dressed so we can hang with Jacob he enjoys pussy unlike us </p><p>Jacob: I dumped Millie</p><p>Noah: Oh no why </p><p>Jacob: Because I am in love with someone else....but they have someone else </p><p>Noah: Dude things will work out  </p><p>Jacob: I hope so </p><p>Noah: (kisses his cheek) Happy Birthday man </p><p>Jacob: (blushes hard) thanks </p><p>James: So Minecraft </p><p>Jacob: Heck yea</p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>(Bryce Rolls up to set)</p><p>Bryce: (wearing big sunglasses) bye mom</p><p>(she just zooms off)</p><p>Ty: Dude it's cloudy as hell out what is with the glasses</p><p>Bryce: SUCK MY DICK (flips him off)</p><p>Ty: (mouths ask me nicely) </p><p>(Bryce slowly goes to his trailer) </p><p>(he enters)</p><p>Bryce: (is a shaking mess) fucking hell (takes off the glasses and looks in the new mirror at his massive black eye) Fear.....Being a total dick is the Way! </p><p> </p><p>Let me know your thoughts in the comment section down below, thanks </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Trying to be Straight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 10th 2016</p><p>Jacob: (sitting his trailer just thinking about Noah) It will fizzle out James is a fling he will be mine if I just hang on </p><p>(looks out the window)</p><p>Noah:  (on a scoter with James whos grinding into his rear and holding him tight)</p><p>Jacob: It's a fling!!!!!! (throws a pillow) If I was just Straight I'd have a great girlfriend.....I did enjoy that...maybe I am (runs to her trailer)</p><p>(he knocks on her trailer)</p><p>Millie: What Do you want </p><p>Jacob: I was awful, Take me back I'll be an amazing perfect boyfriend to you, I'll treat you the way James never could </p><p>Millie: James what do you mean </p><p>Jacob: Just take me back</p><p>Bryce: (comes to the door butt naked) yeah that's not gonna happen </p><p>Jacob: (just stares at Bryce specifically his abs and cock)</p><p>Bryce: FAG, eyes are up here </p><p>Millie: Goodbye Jacob (closes the door) </p><p>Jacob: I can be straight  I'm not a fag , Pussy, Pussy, Pussy!!!!</p><p>(get's an idea)</p><p>Jacob: Oh my god I'm gonna regret this </p><p>(goes to a trailer and knocks)</p><p>Elle: Hi Jacob</p><p>Jacob: Do you want to have sex </p><p>Elle: Yes </p><p>Jacob: Great (pulls of his shirt and starts making out with her)</p><p>(she closes the door) </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Noah: (looks in Elle's trailer window and see's them making out)</p><p>James: Aw Jacob and Elle I ship it </p><p>Noah: She's a bloody bitch though </p><p>James: Jacob is happy so let him fuck the bitch</p><p>Noah: Yeah I suppose your right love</p><p>James: Let's go fool around seeing that turned me on </p><p>Noah: Okay</p><p>(they go to have sex)</p><p> </p><p>Poor Jacob he's such a confused 10 year old</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Perfect Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 20th 2016 </p><p>Elle: (being fucked by Jacob) mmmm</p><p>Jacob: (fucking her hard) </p><p>Elle: Cum babe</p><p>Jacob: Don't call me that (cums in her)</p><p>Elle: (smiles) you cum in me so dang good</p><p>Jacob: Thanks </p><p>Elle: We have been having sex for the last ten days when are you gonna ask me to be your girlfriend </p><p>Jacob: I don't know </p><p>Elle: Right now maybe </p><p>Jacob: I don't really want to have a girlfriend I like fucking you but like I'm not in a place </p><p>Elle: YOU WOULD BE THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND</p><p>Jacob: (gets dressed)</p><p>Elle: WHERE ARE YOU GOING HUH</p><p>Jacob: Anywhere but here you crazy fucking bitch (runs off)</p><p>Elle: (HOWLS)</p><p>Jacob: (knocks on a trailer)</p><p>Noah: Mate</p><p>Jacob: I could use a long hard coc.....Minecraft session </p><p>James: Your in luck dude we were just bout too</p><p>Ty: It's Yolocraft, once you die your out no if ands or buts about it </p><p>Kyle: It's gonna be lit </p><p>Jacob: I'm In </p><p>Noah: Excellent </p><p>(he enters the trailer)</p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Bryce: (walks by and sees them having fun) they are all hanging out....without me!</p><p>Elle: (behind him) FUCK ME BE MY BOYFRIEND RIGHT NOW BRYCE!!!!!</p><p>Bryce: (slaps her hard) GET LOST </p><p>Elle: (howls then runs off)</p><p>Bryce: Fuck, we don't need to have friends they are all fags the lot of um.....it does look fun though....no (goes to his trailer and jerks off) this is more fun anyway </p><p> </p><p>Poor Bryce, Is  getting left behind he needs to change his ways then maybe just maybe he will make true friends</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Bryce's Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 25th 2016</p><p>Bryce: (in his trailer watches as all the boys have fun without him)</p><p>Jacob: Noah!!!</p><p>Noah: (picks him up) I got you now!!!! Haha</p><p>James: (laughs hard)</p><p>Ty: (nods in approval)</p><p>Kyle: (looks at Bryce Staring through the window) </p><p>Bryce: (exits his trailer)</p><p>(Jacob and Noah stop and look a him)</p><p>Bryce: (smiles) Have a great weekend boys (bro hugs them both)</p><p>Noah: uh you to mate</p><p>Jacob: Yeah???</p><p>Bryce: (goes to the parking lot)</p><p>Mrs. G: Hurry up you slow poke </p><p>Bryce: (gets in the car) I am so slow mommy and I apologize </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Blake: (smirks) so kid how was filming</p><p>Bryce: Amazing (grabs his crotch) mmm can't wait for you to beat me and fuck me like the slut I a, your the best big brother I could haver asked for (moans in pleasure) see you soon (runs off)</p><p>Blake: I'm just what .....mom </p><p>Mrs. G: (drinking) huh</p><p>Blake: What's up with the little douchebag??</p><p>Mrs. G: More Vodka</p><p>(Bryce goes into Blakes room)</p><p>Bryce: I think it's all going according to plan (he strips and lays all sexy like on the bed) </p><p>Blake: (enters) what are you playing at!</p><p>Bryce: I'm just ready for my big brother to dick me down with that big tasty cock </p><p>Blake: I......</p><p>Bryce: (removes Blake's shirt for him) mmmm look at those big muscles makes me horny  </p><p>Blake: um your straight</p><p>Bryce: Am I, I don't think that really matters to you (pulls down his pants) look at that nice 8 incher there (starts sucking it) mmmmmmmm delicious</p><p>Blake: This is wrong </p><p>Bryce: Why isn't this what you want, a sub bitch to you my Dom top lover  </p><p>Blake: I....well....I</p><p>Bryce: Oh wait I get it, you like to be totally in charge,,, (lays down) do as you please big boy </p><p>Blake: Um</p><p>Bryce: You like my resistance...don't you you like making me cry, you enjoy rape you sick fuck </p><p>Blake: It makes me feel amazing, raping your bitch ass, you trying so hard...this little charade has pissed me off and you'll pay (rams his cock in is ass)</p><p>Bryce: Mmmmmm yes Harder daddy </p><p>Blake: No, Cry! </p><p>Bryce: Why would I cry, this feels AMAZING!!!!!! </p><p>Blake: (grabs him by the neck) CRY</p><p>Bryce: mmmmm choke me daddy </p><p>Blake: NOOOO (slaps him hard)</p><p>Bryce: mmmmm again!!!!</p><p>Blake: NO!!!!!!!</p><p>Bryce: mmmmm I LOVE YOUR COCK SO FUCKING MUCH I WANT IT 5-10 TIMES A DAY, BIG BROTHER GIVE ME THAT COCK OH YES!!!!</p><p>Blake: (looses his erection)  fuck you (runs off)</p><p>Bryce: THAT'S RIGHT BLAKE, I KNOW YOUR KINKS I KNOW JUST HOW TO TURN YOU THE HELL OFF, NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU HAVE ANY POWER OVER ME YOU DAMN SON OF A BITCH </p><p>Mrs. G: (drinking in the doorway)</p><p>Bryce: as for you, well you've been reported to CPS, you allowed me to be rapped and beat, while you drank and ignored me </p><p>(she just drinks)</p><p>Bryce: and you don't care (gets dressed) because that's the type of bitch you are </p><p>(he packs a bag)</p><p>Bryce: She's right there </p><p>(she gets taken away)</p><p>Bryce: (looks in the Gym)</p><p>Blake: (pumping Iron)</p><p>Bryce: Blake, I don't know what happened...I know something very bad happened and it's made you the way you are....I don't hate you....I love you and when you are ready to talk I'll be there </p><p>(leaves)</p><p>Bryce: Hey </p><p>Millie: Hey Babe</p><p>Bryce: (kisses her)</p><p>Millie: (kisses him back) </p><p>Bryce: Let's go </p><p> </p><p>Bryce is sticking up for himself, that's good too see </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 31st 2016</p><p>Jacob: (sat in his trailer thinking) </p><p>Elle: I'm so glad you texted me (sucking his dick)</p><p>Jacob: Don't fucking talk okay just suck me I'm thinking </p><p>Elle: Yes Babe </p><p>Jacob: Not your babe (he moans he can't deny how good a sucker she is) </p><p>Elle: (deepthroating him)</p><p>Jacob: (he cums) thanks now fuck off </p><p>Elle: WHY WON'T YOU DATE ME WE LOVE EACH OTHER</p><p>Jacob: NO, I LOVE FUCKING YOU I LIKE SEX WITH GIRLS BUT I'LL NEVER DATE A GIRL AGAIN ESPECIALLY NOT YOU, I DON'T KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT THE SEX IS GOOD BUT KISISNG YOU...DATING YOU (laughs) I'd sooner vote for trump </p><p>Elle: (runs of crying) </p><p>Jacob: What does that make me....I don't have romantic feelings for girls but sexual ones...but both for boys homoromantic, but bisexual I suppose???</p><p>Noah: (knock on the door)</p><p>Jacob: (answers)</p><p>Noah: BOOO!!</p><p>Jacob: Happy Halloween</p><p>Noah: Nice dick </p><p>Jacob: Oh sorry... (pulls up his sweats I was getting a Blowjob from Elle)</p><p>Noah: Gross but your hetro so </p><p>Jacob: Hey Noah....have a seat please </p><p>Noah: Oh bloody hell, that's scary</p><p>Jacob: Yeah...how do you think I feel....so basically the whole time I was dating Millie and all this stuff with Elle....I absolute love fucking them the feeling of a pussy on my cock is so amazing, making out with mils was good eating either out anything sexual was great especially with Mills not so much Elle her puss is good and she can suck....but something was missing</p><p>Noah: Oh Yeah </p><p>Jacob: I don't have romantic feelings for either...I can't get those feelings with girls....it might sound douchey but I only see girls as sex partners not romantic never romantic.</p><p>Noah: So your just sexualy attracted then that not so weird mate</p><p>Jacob: Well, I'm not incapable of romance just not with girls </p><p>Noah: Jacob </p><p>Jacob: (kisses him)</p><p>Noah: (kisses him back)</p><p>Jacob: (starts making out with him)</p><p>Noah: (stops him) Jacob....I can't I'm taken I'm sorry </p><p>Jacob: I Know...he doesn't have to know</p><p>Noah: I'm going now....(he runs off)</p><p>Jacob: NOAH, I LOVE YOU (breaks down crying) </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Bryce: (fucking Millie hard)</p><p>Millie: Bryce as much fun as sex is....I want to be your girlfriend </p><p>Bryce: No, we can fuck but I won't date you....I won't date anyone....I don't do romance I do HARDCORE SEX. and tbh you are getting boring piss the hell off </p><p>Millie: (slaps him hard then leaves)</p><p>Bryce: Whatever bitch...maybe Izzy will let me go down on her....(see's Noah outside)</p><p>Noah: (wearing a pirate costume with an open shirt showing off his nips and lightly defined abs well)</p><p>Bryce: (get's hard again) why the hell am I getting turned on....</p><p>James: (kisses him)</p><p>Noah: (starts making out with him)</p><p>Bryce: (get's harder) Fags, they are fags, that's bad....PUSSY I LIKE PUSSY.....PUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Oh yes Pussy, we will see how long that lasts Bryce</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Cheater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 2nd 2016</p><p>Ty: (moans in pleasure as James deepthroats his 7 inch uncut cock)</p><p>James: Don't moan so loud babe, Noah could hear </p><p>Ty: Why are you dating him anyway</p><p>James: He's fun...I don't want a boyfriend but he does so I guess I'll provide </p><p>Ty: and yet your never gonna stop sucking me right</p><p>James: Your cock is my favorite it was my first it has a special place in my mouth (resumes sucking)</p><p>Ty: That's right mmmmmm</p><p>Noah: (enters) James you left......</p><p>James: Um.....It's </p><p>Noah: Blatant bloody cheating yeah it is.....</p><p>James: I never wanted to be official dude, I like fooling around </p><p>Noah: Well you can fool around all you like cuz we are through (runs off crying)</p><p>(he bumps into Bryce)</p><p>Bryce: Fucking Watch It</p><p>Noah: (crying) I'm Sorry </p><p>Bryce: Oh Noah....I'm sorry I just....what's the matter</p><p>Noah: James he was blowing Ty....cheating on me I dumped him</p><p>Bryce: (embraces him tightly) Let it out </p><p>Noah: (breaks down crying) </p><p>Bryce: Noah</p><p>Noah: Yeah </p><p>Bryce: (looks into his eyes and wipes his tears away)</p><p>Noah: Bryce</p><p>Bryce: (smiles and closes the gap between them)</p><p>Noah: (kisses him)</p><p>Bryce: (kisses him back)</p><p>Noah: Bryce your into guys</p><p>Bryce: I don't know about guys.....but I am into you </p><p>Noah: (smiles) I like you too....your so damn cute I hated you bullying me</p><p>Bryce: That's in the past now Noah we are going to make out</p><p>Noah: mmmm that sounds like a plan </p><p>Bryce: (starts making out with him)</p><p>(in his trailer)</p><p>Jacob: (brushing his hair while going over some lines he notices something out his window) what the hell</p><p>(Bryce grinds Noah and grabs his ass while shoving his lounge down his throat making out with him deeply)</p><p>Jacob: Noah....(tears up) </p><p>(flash)</p><p>Noah: (shirtless on a white stallion) Hello My Prince </p><p>Jacob: Hello</p><p>Noah: Not you </p><p>Bryce: (pushes you out the way rips off his shirt and hops on the stallion with Noah) </p><p>(music swells) </p><p>Noah: I'VE BEEN DREAMING OF A TRUE LOVES KISS, AND A PRINCE I'M HOPING COMES WITH THIS </p><p>Bryce: THAT'S WHAT BRINGS EVER AFTERING SO HAPPY</p><p>Noah: THAT'S THE REASON WE NEED LIPS SO MUCH FOR LIPS ARE THE ONLY THINGS THAT TOUCH </p><p>Bryce:  SO TO SPEND A LIFE OF ENDLESS BLISS, JUST FIND WHO YOU LOVE</p><p>Noah: THROUGH TRUE LOVES KISS (they kiss passionately)</p><p>Ty, Kyle, and James: THROUGH TRUE LOVES KISS (they throw flowers)</p><p>(Noah and Bryce ride off into the sunset making out)</p><p>Jacob: (sits down as it starts to pour rain) I've been dreaming of a true loves kiss.....and Noah Jupe I'm hoping comes with this....he'd make ever aftering so happy....that's the reason I need lips so much for lips are the only thing that touch. </p><p>(flash he's stood in his trailer watching them make out)</p><p>Jacob: So to spend a life a life of endless bliss, just find who I love...just find Noah.....THROUGH TRUE LOVES KISS!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Poor Sweet Jacob</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Broah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 5th 2016</p><p>Bryce: (has his arm wrapped around Noah who is showing him something on his phone) </p><p>Noah: (lays his head on Bryce) </p><p>Bryce: Noah</p><p>Noah: Yeah Bryce???</p><p>Bryce: Want to you know (smirks)</p><p>Noah: Oh Yes (starts making out with him) </p><p>Bryce: mmmmm Noah</p><p>Jacob: (watching this scene unfold before his very eyes) I'm going to confront him (approaches him)             </p><p>(They just keep making out)</p><p>Jacob: (coughs) </p><p>Noah: Oh What's up dude </p><p>Bryce: Noah (resumes making out with him)</p><p>Noah: Bryce, mmmmmm, he's my best friend</p><p>Bryce: Fine (starts hickeying him)</p><p>Noah: Oh Hell yes....so Jacob what's up </p><p>Jacob: Care to explain THIS </p><p>Noah: Oh Brycey he's great isn't he </p><p>Jacob: He made our live hell</p><p>Bryce: Just because I didn't know what I wanted and what I want is Noah </p><p>Jacob: Well you can't have him! You could have had anyone in the world but you had to pick my crush</p><p>Noah: Jacob</p><p>Jacob: Your Hot Bryce you could get any guy or any girl you want</p><p>Bryce: I know and guess what I want Noah</p><p>Jacob: Then you leave me no choice (puts up his fists) I'll fight you </p><p>Noah: Jacob! are you insane he's way bloody tougher than you </p><p>Bryce: Nah, if he want's to challenge me let him</p><p>Jacob: Yeah we will fight like men </p><p>Bryce: Your on Tremblay....if your lucky you won't come out of this looking like Auggie IRL</p><p>Noah: Are you guys really going to fight over me like I'm some bloody prize to be won </p><p>Bryce and Jacob: Yes</p><p>Noah: NGL.....that's kinda hot </p><p>Jacob: Midnight the field</p><p>Bryce: No shirts (smirks) </p><p>Jacob: Yup your on </p><p>Bryce: (pats his shoulder) your gonna die </p><p>Jacob: We will see about that (runs off to train)</p><p>Noah: Bryce don't hurt him too bad </p><p>Bryce: I can't promise anything, except that I am going to fuck the fuckitey fuck out of you right now  </p><p>Noah: mmmm yes please </p><p>Bryce: (resumes making out with him)</p><p> </p><p>Who's winning this fight place your bets in the comment section down below</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Bryce V. Jacob: Dawn of the Trio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 6th 2016</p><p>Noah: This is a dumb Idea </p><p>Bryce: I'm going to prove my dominance is all babe </p><p>Noah: I just want us to all be friends </p><p>Bryce: No, He's trying to steal you away from me I can't have that </p><p>Noah: I can't have my best friend dead....</p><p>Bryce: I promise I won't kill him okay, only severely injure </p><p>Jacob: Enough chat (rips off his shirt) IT'S GO TIME BITCH!!!!!!</p><p>Noah: Oh Jacob </p><p>Bryce: (smirks and rips off his shirt) welcome to the thunderdome </p><p>Noah: (rubs his abs and kisses him) good luck Bryce</p><p>Bryce: Thanks babe </p><p>Noah: (kisses Jacob)</p><p>Jacob: (kisses him back) </p><p>Noah: Good Luck </p><p>Jacob: Thanks sexy, I won't need it </p><p>Bryce: (leads him to the center of the field)</p><p>Noah: Begin (blows a horn) </p><p>Bryce punches Jacob square in the jaw knocking out a tooth causing him severe pain but Jacob doesn't let that get him down he notices Bryce has scar tissue and Jacob punches those spots causing Bryce lots of pain, but Bryce has a high pain tolerance after several years of rape he punches Jacob right in the nipples causing a lot of pain. Jacob won't give up though he punches Bryce in his abs but that hurts him more then anything. Jacob feels those abs up very impressed. Bryce uses this and gets him in headlock. Jacob is able to wiggle his way free. Bryce yells you slippery snake, Jacob is able to secure a good punch in but its not enough Bryce, kicks him square in the balls, and Jacob falls to the ground. Bryce gets all cocky and flexing his muscles then Jacob Tackles him. Bryce is knocked of guard and grabs him by the neck and starts strangling him. Jacob spits in his eyes, disorienting him enough to release him, Bryce quickly wipes the spit off and charges after him he catches him and puts him in a head lock and begins noogying him. Jacob laughs a bit  and proceeds to bite his arm. Bryce says what the fuck and tackles the boy to the ground and pi ns him down. Jacob Struggles but it's useless.</p><p>Bryce: Do You Yield!!!!</p><p>Jacob: (punching at him) grrrrr Never </p><p>Bryce: (smirking) Jacob just give up </p><p>Jacob: (looks at this sexy sweaty boy on top of him pinning him to the ground) why are you so perfect </p><p>Bryce: Pardon</p><p>Jacob: (kisses him)</p><p>Bryce: (kisses him back)</p><p>Jacob: (pulls him in closer)</p><p>Bryce: (starts making out with him and grinding into Jacob) </p><p>Noah: (just stood their in awe) um guys </p><p>(they just keep grinding and kissing)</p><p>Noah: Hello!!!! Bryce, Jacob????? Earth to you bloody wankers </p><p>Bryce: (rips off his pants and shoves his cock down Jacob's throat) </p><p>Jacob: (starts deepthroating him)</p><p>Bryce: Why didn't you tell me he's so good Noah</p><p>Noah: I have never had him</p><p>Jacob: (spits out the dick) Yeahhhhhh and who's fault is that </p><p>Bryce: Hey don't stop </p><p>Jacob: Sorry Daddy (resumes sucking)</p><p>Noah: I don't even </p><p>Bryce: Take off your fucking clothes and make out with me </p><p>Noah: Oh uh um okay (does as he's told)</p><p>Bryce: (pulls him in and starts making out with him) </p><p>Noah: (moans in pleasure) </p><p>Bryce: mmmmmm I could get use to this </p><p> </p><p>And we all know how that went, stay tuned for the final chapter of The Wonder Boys</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Premier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 17th 2017</p><p>Stephen: I hope you enjoy this little film we made! </p><p>The Crowd: (Cheers)</p><p>(Our boys sit in the front row with the rest of the cast and watch the film holding hands the whole time) </p><p>(after)</p><p>(The whole cast goes on Stage and bows before leaving)</p><p>(outside)</p><p>Jacob: WE DID IT </p><p>Noah: FUCK YEAH</p><p>Bryce: Bring it in (they embrace each other tightly)</p><p>Jacob: This last year with you two has been great....but I have to ask what are we </p><p>Bryce: Boyfriends, the three of us we are a thing </p><p>Noah: Can we bloody do that </p><p>Bryce: I don't care if you can't we are gonna (he kisses them both)</p><p>(they kiss him back)</p><p>(James, Ty and Kyle approach)</p><p>Jacob: Hey Dudes </p><p>Kyle: Sup</p><p>James: Noah....I'm very glad to see you so happy </p><p>Noah: I have never been more happy in my life (wraps an arm around each boy)</p><p>Ty: (wraps his arm round James) Same</p><p>Bryce: What about you Ky?</p><p>Kyle: Believe it or not I'm straight </p><p>Jacob: That makes one of us </p><p>(all laugh)</p><p>James: No Hard feelings </p><p>Noah: (embraces him tightly) never </p><p>(The Trio walks further down the carpet) </p><p>Elle: YOU THREE </p><p>Noah: Oh Bloody Hell </p><p>Jacob: What do you want </p><p>Bryce: It's bad enough looking at you I don't need to hear your slutty ass too </p><p>Elle: YOUV'E RUINED MY LIFE </p><p>Jacob: Awe because your not getting this D anymore</p><p>Noah: Bloody Boo who</p><p>Bryce: Fuck off slut </p><p>Millie: You could be nicer about it </p><p>Jacob: I could </p><p>Noah: But she is awful </p><p>Bryce: So bye (they leave) </p><p>Millie: Which one </p><p>Elle: I don't know....and you know what that's fine by me </p><p>Millie: Did you</p><p>Elle: Nope </p><p>Millie: Keep it that way then </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Jacob: (laughing) yeah that was fun (tapped on the shoulder) yes</p><p>Jaeden: Hey Jacob </p><p>Jacob: Jaeden</p><p>Jaeden: I loved the movie </p><p>Jacob: I loved yours too....Jack, Wyatt and Finn are great I hope they make you happy </p><p>Jaeden: Same for Bryce and Noah</p><p>Jacob: They Do (tears up)</p><p>Jaeden: (tears up) oh bring it in you </p><p>Jacob: (embraces him tightly) </p><p>Jaeden: I am so sorry Jacob I shouldn't have done you dirty like I did </p><p>Jacob: Just promise me, we will always be in each others life yeah </p><p>Jaeden: I'll be at every premier</p><p>Jacob: Same (smiles)</p><p>Jaeden: (kisses him lightly) love you JT</p><p>Jacob: (kisses him back) same </p><p>Noah: Hey now big boy </p><p>Bryce: Back off our man </p><p>Jaeden: Oh He's all yours (Wraps an arm around Jack and Wyatt)</p><p>Finn: He's got us mate </p><p>Jacob: Jaeden are you thinking what I'm thinking </p><p>Jaeden: Jacob you naughty little minx </p><p>Jacob: (grins evilly) mhm </p><p>Noah: I don't follow </p><p>Bryce: Me either</p><p>Jacob: Oh you will </p><p>(soon after back stage)</p><p>Bryce: (getting his dick sucked by Wyatt) I get it now </p><p>Noah: (moans as Jack sucks him) Same </p><p>Jacob: Riding Jaeden while sucking Finn) took you fucking long enough </p><p>(all laugh) </p><p>Jaeden: This was a great Idea Little dude </p><p>Jacob: (moans) mmmm less talking more fucking yeah </p><p>Jaeden: As you wish</p><p>(soon after the boys finish and make their goodbyes)</p><p>Noah: Well that was bloody exciting </p><p>Jacob: Your welcome I knew it would be (bows)</p><p>Bryce: Your so dramatic</p><p>Jacob: and you love it </p><p>Bryce: mhm (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Blake: Bryce</p><p>Bryce: (stops dead in his tracks) Blake </p><p>Noah: (gets in front of Bryce) He told us everything </p><p>Jacob: Yeah you sick freak, we won't let you hurt him</p><p>Noah: YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN! </p><p>Blake: I know I can never make up for what I did Bryce....It was wrong.....but it happened to me too</p><p>Bryce: (crying) what</p><p>Blake: Dad.....he used to rape me before he walked out on us.....he wanted to rape you too...I'd volunteer (cries) and then I turned around and rapped you </p><p>Bryce: You ever told me that  </p><p>Blake: If you never want to see me again I get it, but you'll always be my baby brother and no matter your feeling for me I'm never gonna stop supporting and loving you. </p><p>Bryce: (smiles then hugs him)</p><p>Blake: (hugs him back)</p><p>Bryce: I love you too big bro and fyi, I would have gladly let you fuck me dipshit </p><p>Blake: Yeah....but those days are done </p><p>Bryce: Yeah (wraps an arm around Jacob and Noah) I got my boyfriends now </p><p>Noah: and you always will</p><p>Jacob: Forever and For Always </p><p>(all 3 kiss passionately)</p><p>November 17th 2020</p><p>Jacob: I can't believe that was Three whole years ago now </p><p>Noah: It feels like just yesterday </p><p>Bryce: But also a life time ago, Now come on guys we need to get stuff for thanksgiving dinner </p><p>Noah: Yeah, you know with a brit </p><p>Jacob: and a Canadian</p><p>Bryce: Omg we live in America, so we celebrate American Holidays </p><p>Noah: We are messing with you babe</p><p>Jacob: Yeah </p><p>Bryce: I hate you both </p><p>Jacob and Noah: Love you too</p><p>(all laugh) </p><p>( a random kid drops an action figure)</p><p>Jacob: (picks it up) Captain America huh (hands it too the kid)</p><p>Kid: Yeah He's my favorite </p><p>Jacob: Mine too, what's your name </p><p>Henry: My Name is Henry </p><p>Noah: That's a great name </p><p>Bryce: Where is your mom and dad at </p><p>Henry: There is my mommy (runs to her)</p><p>The Mom: I told you not to talk to strangers (whacks his head)</p><p>Henry: I'm sorry (starts crying)</p><p>The Mom: Ughhhhh (looks up at the trio)</p><p>(It's Elle)</p><p> Jacob, Noah and Bryce: (look a her then the kid then at each other and say) OHHHHH FUCK!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Now you see why I had all three fuck Elle, it all comes full circle I hope you enjoyed this book let me know in the comment section down below</p><p>-Epsilon </p><p>The Wonder Boys will Return</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>